dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deftodiz language
Deftodiz (Ancient Deftodiz: ��̆����̓��̣�� ðɛɸ'təɪdz, Modern Deftodiz: ��̆����̓��̣�� def'to'diz, also known as Defrio Koytafealit, ��̆����̣��̓:��̓����̮��̆��̮��̣�� Koy'ta'fe'a'lit, the language of the devils) is a demonic language, but has no such descent from an existing language since it's creation in AM 1732 (2029 BCE), though does technically hail as an inversion of Indo-European languages. The modern language owes its creation to the Satan Ekron Beelzebub who devised its original phonology and words, which were later refined and added to by Ludzer Uvall, Reukien Ronové, Markrand Forneus, Davishwa Ose, and recently by Ajuka Astaroth. Overview Ancient Deftodiz Up until AM 1657 (2104 BCE), the newly formed devils race had been using various forms of Canaan langauges (Phoenician, Paleo-Hebrew, etc.), which worked until after the Great Flood in which the third faction, the Fallen Angels unified under the Grigori, relocated to the Underworld to escape the wrath of Yahweh. The result was the brief Underworld Wars in which conflict for territory beneath the surface lasted for seven years until an unofficial armistice between the two halted territorial expansion under the Treaty of Abbadon (AM 1683). With the new permanent neighbours across the fence, as well as the addition of new devils acquired from nations outside of the Levant, a new form of communication between devils was required to keep secrets among themselves and to allow for the exchange of knowledge between the old and newer devils. The task fell to the Ekron Beelzebub in AM 1732 (2029 BCE), who was likewise called "the Evening Star", having risen to great political and strategic strength that rivaled the militarily and tactical Attar Lucifer "the Morning Star". Maou Ekron took to the challenge and started creating a basis for the language by inversing a great number of words using a cipher he dubbed "Rhefugian", which took existing words from other languages, mostly from Punic, Ancient Greek and Old Italic, and then changed every letter in such a way that it became too difficult for anyone hearing it to understand its meaning. Applying magic and rewriting the transliteration processes of the brain, Maou Ekron created the first unified language of devils that was made easy to install and understand once the magic took hold, thus gave birth to Ancient Deftodiz, which became the official language of the devil controlled Underworld (AM 1732 - 2791). Modern Deftodiz Though Ancient Deftodiz was a near perfect language to suit the unusual devil race who wielded demonic magic as opposed to the holy magic wielded by their heavenly and fallen counterparts, which continued to use Hebrew as it evolved, the problems with it needed to be refined and the language itself acquired a shift overtime as more influences from the changes in the human world persisted. The consonant and vowel shift that occurred in the late Twenty-Seventh Century AM as a result of further additions and the birth of natural born speakers revived a need to reinvent and alter the current language to suit as a permanent form of speaking. With the war against the angels and fallen angels still at large, Maou Ekron appointed several high-class devils in order to partake this laborious task for the duration of his reign as Chief Linguistics Editor; *'Ludzer Uvall, 2nd Duke of Uval' (AM, 2791 - 3429, his death): He is remembered for having added more than 20,000 words to the Deftodiz language, giving the language it's official name, and for also cataloging it all into the first ever published dictionary. *'Reukien Ronové, 3rd Marquis of Ronové' (AM 3429 - 3653, his retirement): He created the official Abjad, "Azaberkna" as well as started formulating prototypes of singular and plural speech, as well as defining masculine and feminine verbs and nouns. *'Markrand Forneus, 5th Marquis of Forneus' (AM 3653 - 4938, his death): Solidified the consonant and vowel shift by rewriting out the words to better represent both the origin of the words and also the lingustic changes that developed overtime. He also crafted the first "Romanisation" attempts for Azaberkna. *'Davishwa Ose, 4th President of Ose' (AM 4938 - 5295, his retirement (office dissolved)): Finalised and crafted the full noun declensions and verb conjugations of words, as well as formulating the phonological graph of all consonant and vowel sounds used in both Ancient and Modern Deftodiz. Following the death of Maou Ekron Beelzebub in AM 5281 (1521 CE), also marked the end of the Original Satan's reign. The coming years produced the signing of armistice between the Three Factions in AM 5368 (1618 CE), and the Underworld Civil War (AM 5408 - 5642 /1652 - 1892 CE), in which the following decade elected a new entourage of Satans. The new Maou Beelzebub, Ajuka Astaroth took over the management of the language, but kept it relatively unchanged to the present day. His biggest contribution however was the official "Romanisation" of Azaberkna, as well as the transliteration of the written word into many different Alphabets across the globe. Phonology Consonant Sounds Notes: * ɸ, β, ʎ, χ, ɣ, and q are sounds found exclusivly in Ancient Deftodiz, but have been either altered or removed entirely from Modern Deftodiz. * dz is a sound originally part of common vocabulary of Ancient Deftodiz, but has since been reduced to less than common. * θ and ð used to be treated as seperate pronounciations in Ancient Deftodiz, but have more or less become more interchangeable in Modern Deftodiz. * tʃ and dʒ, and ʃ and ʒ are treated interchangably, but this was only so following the reorganisation of Modern Deftodiz. * ʔ and ʕ have largely fallen out of use altogether with the formalisation of vowels, but are still extensivly in use for reciting Ancient Deftodiz '''pronunciation. * r, j, and w were sometimes treated as "vowel substitutes" in '''Ancient Deftodiz, but have now been reorganised as "vowel extenders" in Modern Deftodiz. * r is interchangable with ʁ either for words that don't require the "rolling r", or for many new devils who cannot pronounce trills properly. * pf is a modern substitute for the now removed ɸ, but is still rare to use. Alternativly, there is no bv for β, as v was sometimes used inconjunction with w. * sˤ is not represented here because it's use was limited even in Ancient Deftodiz, before becoming extinct in Modern Deftodiz. * tʃ is often represented as 'ch' as apposed to 'kh' since it is more recogniable in romanisation. The same is said for q as 'q' instead of 'kk' and χ as 'kh' instead of 'kkh' Vowel Sounds Notes: *a, e, i, o, and ɯ and their respective longer forms are used exclusivly in Modern Deftodiz to replace the numerous alternatives that were present in Ancient Deftodiz. *æ, ɜ, ɔ, and ʉ sometimes reappear in Modern Deftodiz, but not very often. Writing System Phoenician :Main Article: Phoenician Alphabet Though there are small evidences that prove that Proto-Sinaitic had been used before the concept of writing was established, Phoenician script was the first extensively used form writing from as early as the 12th Century BCE, and remained so until the creation of Azaberkna. Paleo-Hebrew and Aramaic :Main Article: Paleo-Hebrew and Aramaic Script Though Phoenician was still used as the primary form of writing, there were several evidence of attempts to modernise the script by adopting the newly formed Paleo-Hebrew and Aramaic scripts in later periods during the 7th and 5th Centuries BCE, but nothing long term was ever established, and Phoenician persisted longer because of these attempts. Azaberkna The first prototype was created in around 2nd Century BCE, but was more of a modified form of Phoenician that had also taken some inspiration from the more extensively used Greek Alphabet. Though there were talks of adapting the language from an Abjad to an Alphabet, the ideas were rejected at the time, though the ideas would eventually influence its later development in the next centuries to come. The first modern form of the writing system came in the 4th Century after modifying the language to resemble the Gothic script, and has been used to this day. Four additional letters were added in order to fulfill the complete 27 numerical values, as well as establish easier to use symbols in place of sounds that were becoming more common. Vowel Indicators As an Abjad, Azaberkna contained no formal way of producing vowel sounds, until the invention of indicators were established in the late 5th Century. Tolpot Tolpot (��̓����̓��, Mark) is a modern invention used to differenciate two different sounds from the same consanant letter. This does not apply to vowe indicators, but does however aplly to �� Thyth, �� Shuaer, and �� Chiz. Latofalit Latofalit (��̮��̔��︤��̣��, Roman-style) is the Romanisation of Deftodiz in to other language scripts. Though it was primarily used to refer to translating Azaberkna into the Latin Alphabet, it has come to mean the general transliteration of words spelled in Azaberkna into human based language scripts. Regional Dialects While there are few generations to openly change the accent over the course of descent, the language becomes separated, and altered by their own accord since the administration overseeing the language was never reassigned. Because of this, many of the words and dialects have changed and splintered close to separate languages in themselves, but due to the easy understanding of languages that devils can learn, these differences do not hinder attempts for two different dialects to communicate with each other, although they do notice the differences in some words. Due to it's uniqueness, many non-devil species in the Underworld have either adapted it, or created their own form of regional dialect based on its many partitions. *'True Deftodiz' is the regional dialect of Jahannam, and the language dialect of the Old Satan Faction. It is supposedly the closest in dialect to the original pronunciations of Deftodiz, but appears forcibly altered in comparison to the more natural dialects. *'New Deftodiz' is the regional dialect of Gehenna, Tehom, Tophet and Tzoah Rotachat. It is the current official dialect of the devil nation (like Received Pronunciation and General American). **'Great Accent' is the accent of the pure-blooded devils of nobility. There is a great stress in many syllables, which aim to keep it fluid, but also within traditional speech. **'Common Accent' is the accent of the low-class and reincarnated devils. There lies a lack of profficiency in many tones and is generally simplified in order to make speaking easier to produce. *'Vulgar Deftodiz' is the regional dialect of Apollyon, the Fallen Angel occupied territories of Azazael, Sheol, Dudael, Cocytus, and Barzakh, and also in other splinters of the Underworld. While it holds similarities to the other dialects, it holds more uniqueness with some of it's more creative spelling and shorter vowels. **'Desolate Accent' is the accent of devils living under devil occupation. They generally have a greater vocabulary than other accents of this dialect, and are generally closer in pronunciation to New Deftodiz as well. **'Watchers Accent' is the accent of devils and demons living under Grigori occupation. There are influences of Greek and Hebrew in their pronunciation, and also fewer complicated words due to a higher illiteracy rate among their kind by comparison. **'Shrapnel Accents' is the collective term for accents of demons and devils living elsewhere in the Underworld. There is no unified way of addressing them, however they all share similar regional pronunciations to their territorial boundaries. *'Boundary Deftodiz' is the regional dialect of Inferno and Phlegethon. The accent sounds less tamed and has more wild flickers in the syllables. **'Infernal Accent' is the accent of natural born devils, and holds closer to its dialect. **'Exfernal Accent' is the altered accent of non-devil species that have adapted the pronounciation to fit their speaking habits. *'Enticed Deftodiz' is the regional dialect of Dis and Eunoe. Due to the high level of Incubus and Succubus populations, the langauge has a more erotic flavour to its speech that rolls off the tongue like caramel. *'Chivalrous Deftodiz' is the regional dialect of Maleborge, spoken by many of the Knightly families of Malebranche. It has more rhythm to it and generally paces itself better than many other regions. Trivia * Words in Deftodiz are created using Latin sentenses translated through the Rhefugian cipher. * The dialects are made by processing words cycled from Spanish (Boundary), French (Enticed) and Italian (Chivalric), but only ones the derived from Latin. ** English (Vulgar) is also used, but only with words similar to the original latin. * Azaberkna letters are based on the Gothic Alphabet, but altered in pronunciation and order to resemble Hebrew and Early Greek. User Usage Because the Rhefugian cipher does most of the work, using google translate to chanage the words into latin before typing them in will give out the best results for the langauge sentenses. For the dialects, use Spanish, French and Italian for Boundary, Enticed and Chivalrous dialects. And English for Vulgar, but rather than a direct translation, find the Latin translation and then assign the closest looking english words for the best results. For using Azaberkna, because it has a difficulty of using or transcribing onto both Microsoft Word, and unto internet pages, there were limitations to what could be created from what was already available to use. To create a sentence, the font type must be "Segoe UI Historic", and the best size to visualise the indicators to be added is "90". All 27 letters are available to copy-and-paste from either this page or from the Gothic alphabet page here. To insert the appropriate vowel indicators, the following; *Short 'a' (/a/) = "Combining Breve Below" #032E *Long 'a' (/a:/) = "Combining Overline" #0305 *Short 'e' (/e/) = "Combining Breve" #0306 *Long 'e' (/e:/) = "Combining Circumflex Accent Below" #032D *Short 'i' (/i/) = "Combining Dot Below" #0323 *Long 'i' (/i:/) = "Combining Diaeresis Below" #0324 *Short 'o' (/o/) = "Combining Comma Above" #0313 *Long 'o' (/o:/) = "Combining Reverse Comma Above" #0314 *Short 'u' (/ɯ/) = "Coptic Combining Spiritus Lenis" #2CF1 *Long 'u' (/ɯ:/) = "Coptic Combining Spiritus Asper" #2CF0